Heart of the unsettled Lion
by Ressonance12
Summary: Squinoa! This fic is bout what or why Squall would leave Balamb.... all the people.... including RINOA
1. Reliazations

Realizations  
  
Disclaimer: FF8 doesn't belong to me. So don't sue me. Rating: PG-13 Summary: This is a look through the realizations of Squall through his mistakes in leaving..  
  
Squall's POV  
  
It was then I realized, all these past days. Things were said and regretted after. I hate doing mistakes, I hate to be admitting to doing so. But I made the worse mistake ever, I think I may have abandoned my friends and whole life back in that place I called my home. The People.. Zell, Selphie, Irvine, Quistis, Seifer(I don't know why?) and... Rinoa.. I'm confused, I don't know what my emotions are anymore! I can't help, I can't do anything. Why? Sometimes, I don't know what to do.. Anymore.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
thanks for reading.. Pls. r&r. 


	2. Awakening

Awakening  
  
Disclaimer: FF8 doesn't belong to me. So don't sue me. Rating: PG-13 Summary: Hey, it's me again. This one's about the day where Squall's thinks hard about Rinoa, while training.. This is a look back on what made him leave and his thoughts on events happening around him.  
  
It was early morning about 6:00 am. Intuitions and dreams are about to be continued, as one by one the seeds wake up. But sensible, nothing can be done this early (unless, of course you're Squall). Squall, awake and pondering on what to do because he knows once he's up he can't go back to sleep. "Great I'm awake! I can never get back to sleep now." "What the fuck am I going to do?" he mumbled. He started to shake his head and stretch. "Maybe a quick slash and dash game, in the training area" he said to himself groggily. Peculiarly, he was hyper that morning. Very hyper. He then walked to the bathroom, took a quick shower, brushed his teeth, the usual routine. He then put on his shirt lazily, grabbed his jacket and gun blade and started to jog up to the training wing .On the way he noticed the cafeteria opening up and cooking their food: Hotdogs and Burgers(Boy, it smelled good.). *Zell will love that* he thought. He also managed to pass Irvine's dorm it sounded quite. Too quite *finally, he stopped fooling around* and he assumed Selphie wasn't in her room (we all know what that means). He then reached the training wing and input his ID number. The screen read:  
  
Good morning, Squall Leonhart. You currently have 7500 points in your account. Please proceed with training. Thank you.  
  
He figured that no one was in here since it was 4:00 in the morning. *God* he thought, why does he have to wake up this early. "It doesn't matter now" he whispered. *Just as long I'm alone in here.* he thought. "So what should I do, train or think?" he asked himself. Suddenly, the thought of Rinoa popped in his mind.. For no reason. "Where is she when you needed her, Oh yeah she's still in her room sleeping or is she?" He started to think again. *Too much things to think and worry about, and I'm getting paranoid... Of course, Rinoa's in her room or is she?* he started to really think hard about what he just said. "There I go again, I'm loosing it maybe I should ask Zell for tips on what to do when you're insane." he said. " Hmmm.. Why am I thinking this?" he asked himself. "Of all things, this is what I'm thinking about" he said again. "WHAT THE HELL AM I WORRYING ABOUT?" he shouted out loud. "And I came here to train not to worry, about Rinoa.. But really she might be awake and with somebody else.." He mumbled in his head. "I just have to stop thinking about this." he assured himself. * Was he Jealous?*  
  
He was still thinking about the Rinoa thing, but not as much. Now, he's more concentrated on training his ass off. He just did this to get his mind of Rinoa and all his other problems. "Should I just wait up for a few more people to join me or something?" he asked himself. * No, I shouldn't their just going to hear what I'm saying and blab it out!* Squall ran in and searched for a few "worthy" opponents. He managed to get a group of 10 rex's. *Was he mad, jealous or just plain jealous?* *Just something to do before I go and eat and think about Rinoa some more.* 


End file.
